


Z Nation Season 3

by Alice_in_Hell



Series: Z nation my way [2]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Hell/pseuds/Alice_in_Hell
Summary: Make sure to read Season 2 before reading this as things were obviously changed. Now, as we all know, season 3 was FULL of MurphyK moments and scenes, which I will exploit fully.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the wait.

**Murphy's POV**

I'm getting pretty sick and tired of things not going as planned. I know I've fucked up a lot of things, but an entire submarine blowing up seems a bit extreme, even for me. Luckily though, I escaped into a small military raft and am now heading to shore.

Well, I guess it could have gone a whole lot worse. I've now got a couple of soldiers, a captain, and a doctor at my disposal now. Plus, I got the only thing that fucking matters to me, all to myself. 10K's sleeping in my lap with his head resting on my shoulder and my arms wrapped around him. He doesn't even know it yet, but he's soon gonna be one of the fucking kings of this hell hole. I'll make sure he gets whatever he wants, no matter what.

After a few minutes, we reach the shore. I reluctantly place 10K down into the raft and stand up. I get off the raft and start ordering the others to start picking up bags and put them onto the shore. After a few moments though, I see that the Captain isn't trying that hard. I snap my fingers, causing him to go stiff, which makes me relish in my power for a moment before telling him to try harder. "That's it, Captain. Put your back into it."

"In two minutes, I want this place in my rearview mirror," I say after starting to feel impatient. "Exploding submarines tend to attract the wrong kind of attention." I continue as I glance around. After a moment, the Captain walks towards me with a bag in each hand. "Captain," I say, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. I walk right up to him and grab his hat right off of his head and place it on my own.

"Captain." He says in a monotone voice before walking towards the cars. The next one to approach me his Dr. Merch herself, giving me a strange look as she gets closer.

"It'll heal," I say, talking about the bite mark on her cheek. She walks by me and towards the cars, which now has all the bags loaded up.

"Clock hates us, people. Let's move!" I say as I turn around to look at them. I notice then that they are no longer looking at me, but rather behind me. I turn around and see that 10K sitting up with a panicked look in his eyes. He stands up and lifts his shirt slightly, exposing the bandages on his lower right side. He then looks up towards me in confusion.

"What happened?.... Where is everybody?" He asks, looking around. I walk towards him and reach over to him, causing him to slowly take my hand. I help him up and out of the raft onto solid land, though he doesn't seem to have all his strength because he stumbles. I start leading him towards the cars, though he's still looking around. "We gotta find Doc and Addy and Warren." He continues, starting to panic.

"We're going our own way now," I say as we approach one of the cars. 10K suddenly stops and takes a step away from me.

"Where are you going?" He asks, wincing as he puts a strain on his body. I take a step forward and firmly grab his arms, though I make sure not to hurt him. He weakly tries to pull away, but he can't in the state he's in. I pull him closer to where his hands are pressing against my chest and my head is beside his. I place both of my hands on either side of his waist, which causes him to freeze.

"We're going to start a new world," I whisper into his ear, causing him to shiver. I start leading him towards the main jeep and into the passenger seat. swiftly walk around and get into the driver seat. As I start the car, I put one of my hands on his upper thigh, causing his body to stiffen, but he doesn't try to move my hand away. I glance over at him and see that he's trying to hide his face by looking away, but I can still see that his face is bright red. I smirk and look back at the road and begin driving.

* * *

 

10K's POV

We've been driving for a little while now and Murphy hasn't said a word to me. He keeps glancing over every few minutes and tightening his grip on my thigh. I can't keep a blush off my face when he does this, which only seems to amuse him if his smirk is anything to go by. God, I bet this is all one big freaking game to him. He sees me as only a pawn and all the shit he said and did before was to get me to let my guard down. I believed him like a total God damn idiot!

"I don't like that look in your eyes, tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." Murphy orders while gripping my thigh tighter.

I'm about to tell him that it's nothing, but the two four-wheelers in front of us begin swerving and come to a stop. As the men get off and begin checking the tires, we get out of the jeep as well. After a moment, the Captain holds something up, causing Murphy to let out an exasperated sigh.

He starts saying something, but I don't hear it over the sudden growls of an approaching Z. I aim my rifle and look through the scope to see him running towards us from the hillside, though one quick shot sends him rolling down, dead. I then hear even more growling that sounds like it's coming from in front of us. I aim that direction and see multiple Z's approaching us at high speed. 

"There," I announce, causing the group to turn in that direction. Wait, are those Z's carrying. . . weapons?

"Zombies carrying weapons?" Dr. Merch states, confirming what I see. 

Murphy takes a step forward and raises his arms, most likely to use his powers on the Z's. After a few moments, Murphy suddenly drops his arms and begins running back to the Jeep, "Those aren't Z's. Back in the vehicle!". As Murphy reaches the Jeep, he grabs my wrist and yanks me into the backseat of the Jeep while he and Dr. Merch take the front in a hurry. 

We watch as the non-Z's brutally attack the officers who were on the four-wheelers as well as the Captain getting a thrown weapon to the head. "Kill them, Babe," Murphy says while turning his head slightly towards me. I feel my face heat up at the nickname as I stand on the backseats and aim my rifle. Then, in what feels like slow motion, I aim and shoot each one in the head.

"I'm not your _'babe'_. I sneer as I sit back down in the seat I'd just been standing on. Murphy rolls his eyes and opens the Jeep door before getting out, followed by Dr. Merch. I get out as well and follow the two towards the fallen soldiers, though I now see that at least two of them are still moving.

"You two will have to do better." Murphy sneers at the two men.

"The apocalypse has gotten worse." Dr. Merch says, obviously new to the whole "killing" thing. If she thinks this is bad, she should have seen Mexico.

"Starvation and killing are all that's left. Last stop for humanity. Everybody off." Murphy says in a casual tone, causing Dr. Merch to freak out. Way to go, Murphy. Suddenly though, Murphy turns towards her and forces her to look into his eyes, which for some reason immediately sooth her. "Relax. We have work to do."

Just as their little  _scene_ ends, we all suddenly hear a freaking airplane just as it flies over us, causing us all to look up. "Let's go." Murphy suddenly orders, causing most of us remaining to jump a little. As everyone heads to either the Jeep or the two four-wheelers, Murphy quickly grabs my arm and stops me, allowing Merch to continue to the Jeep alone. 

"Don't think I didn't see that blush,  _Babe._ You can't hide anything from me." Murphy says while getting up close to me. Try as I might, I'm unable to keep my face from heating up, which seems to cause Murphy to feel like he won because he loosens his grip on my arm and pulls me towards the Jeep. As we reach the Jeep, I see that Dr. Merch has chosen to sit in the back once again. Murphy opens the front passenger door and looks at me expectantly. I feel my face heat up even more as I reluctantly get in. He shuts the door once I'm in and walks over to the driver's side before getting in.

God, this jackass is gonna be the death of me.


	2. Murphy's Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD! I am so sorry for the wait. My life became rather hectic just after my last posting, making me unable to update. Thank you all for your support. It means so much to me.

**10K's POV**

"Come on! Move it!" Murphy growls as he honks the Jeep's horn. I can't help but feel amused as I watch him grow more and more frustrated at the car in front of us. "One other car in North America and I'm stuck behind it. Get out of the road, Apocabillies!" Murphy continues, now sticking his head out the window.

"You're gonna attract Zs." I finally say, causing Murphy to look towards me with a very smug face.

"Relax Babe. You're with me." He says while once again placing his hand on my thigh. God, I wish he'd stop doing that.

Just as the moment started, it was over when Dr. Merch, who is sitting on the other side of me, butts in, "Maybe we should help them.". This causes Murphy to look passed me and at her with a glare.

"I'll handle this." Murphy eventually says and gets out of the jeep. He then turns towards me and 'helps' me out of the jeep as well. I take the safety of my rifle as we head towards the van. Once we reach it, Murphy yanks open the sliding door, much to the surprise of the couple inside, "What is it gonna take to get you people out of the road?" 

"Our daughter's dying." The man says grimly, causing Murphy to do a complete 180 with his attitude. He's been very sensitive with little girls every sense he lost his baby, so I'm not too surprised.

"Maybe I can help." Murphy finally says, causing me to look over at him. Murphy then begins to quickly tell the couple about his 'gift' and how it could possibly save their daughter, even going as far as to say it would give her immunity from becoming a Z. The couple seems skeptical at first, but as Murphy continues to talk, I can see that they gain a spark of hope in their eyes. They eventually agree and Murphy warns them that in order to do this, he has to bite their daughter, which surprisingly, they still agree to. Murphy does this and we then pass the couple once they move the van out of the way. 

Once we've been driving for a bit, Murphy speaks up, " You're not upset about what I did back there, are you?" 

I think about it for a moment before speaking and my response surprises not only Murphy but myself as well, "I probably should be, but I'm not. You saved that little girl." 

Murphy grins widely after a moment and is about to say something, but he then takes a look over at me and then back at the road again before speaking. "Kid, when was the last time you slept?"

This question catches me off guard, but after thinking for a moment, I answer, "Not since the boat." 

This answer causes Murphy to frown and suddenly pull over. He gets out and orders the captain, as well as Dr. Merch and the two soldiers to follow him. After he seems to give them orders, they all return to the car. "Get out of the car," Murphy says to me, but then grabs my arm and gently pull when I don't. Once I'm out of the car, I watch as the captain gets into the driver's seat and then Dr. Merch sits next to him with one of the two soldiers on her other side. The other soldier opens the back seat and stands there waiting. Murphy gets in with me in tow and positions me on his lap with my head against his shoulder and legs resting on the other seat in the back. I try to get out to sit in the seat next to him, but his arms only tighten around me. I eventually give up and just sit there stiffly, but eventual I feel my eyelids start to droop and my body relax.

"Go to sleep kid, we'll hopefully be where we need to be when you wake up," Murphy says. I try to argue, but suddenly my body seems to realize just how tired I actually was. I can barely keep my eyes open and the last thing I remember is Murphy letting out a quiet laugh.

* * *

**Murphy's Pov**

I watch as 10K's breathing slows and his body finally relaxes, telling me that he is finally asleep. I've never noticed this before, but 10K looks even younger in his sleep. There's no stress or anxiety on his features and he looks almost angelic. God, the things I wanna do to him. I know he wants this too, he can't hide the looks he gives me when he thinks I'm not looking or the way his body reacts when I touch him. Once I get this shit-show of a world back on its feet, I'm gonna make sure that he thinks only of me and what I can do to him. Not that red-wearing bitch who died or anyone else who thinks they've got a fucking chance. 10K is  _mine_ and I'll make sure everyone knows it, especially 10K. 

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the Jeep coming to a stop. I look up and notice that we've reached our destination. I look down and nudge 10K slightly, causing him to instantly wake up and jerk out of my lap, reaching for his rifle. I grab one of his wrists, causing his head to snap towards me in surprise. I open the door and gently pull him out, though he somehow got a hold of his rifle anyway.

After a moment, 10K speaks, "Why are we stopping here?"

"To take in the view!" I exclaim while walking us over to the edge of the cliff. "There it is. Home of the 1974 World's Fair. You ever hear of the Lilac City, Babe?" I ask, glancing over at 10K, who looks confused. Shit, I forgot, he basically grew up in a cave. "Take it in. You got nature right here. It's perfect." I say, knowing full well how important nature is to him.

"Our new home, Spokane!" 

After a moment of silence, I turn to see 10K staring at Dr. Merch's cheek with his hand on his throat. "Hey, let's get a move on! Destiny waits for no one!"

 

**Time Skip brought to you by 10K's alien glasses in season 2**

 

We reach the rushing waters in no time, stopping to watch. "Magnificent. Unapologetically powerful. Just like I remember." 

"What are we doing here?" 10K asks again, face adorably scrunched up in confusion.

"Oh, ye of little imagination. This is where it all begins. Where the new world order,  **our** world order, stakes its claim." I explain, causing 10K to turn and look at me in shock. What, did he think he was just some soldier I dragged along for the ride? If only he understood just how much power he's about to receive, whether he wants it or not.

"You're insane." Dr. Merch suddenly says, causing me to turn and glare at her.

"The definition of insanity is doing the same exact thing over and over and expecting a different result," I say, causing her to look away from me and that simply won't do. "Look at me!" I command, then gesture towards 10K, "We've been doing the same thing for two years. It ain't working. Time for something completely different." I finish, earning a strange look for 10K. 

"You will see the wisdom of my actions. And thank me." I say, but then notice that 10K and the rest of them are looking behind me.  "Relax, they won't hurt you," I purr as I grab one of 10K's hands and kiss it, causing him to blush. "You're with me now," I say, causing him to pull his hand away roughly.

"I'm. . . I'm not with you!" 10K argues, glaring at me while his face is still all red, causing him to look more cute than scary.

"And yet here you are," I say, look back towards the water with a grin. "We need to start setting up a lab and working on a vaccine right away. But first, we need a base of operations," I announce, then look back to 10K, "Our castle." I see 10K's face turn pink, causing me to let out a laugh.

"Come along, we're wasting precious time."

* * *

**10K's Pov**

God, I am such an idiot. I had the perfect opportunity to escape and hesitated, causing Murphy to notice. I couldn't I jump? Even if I had died from the fall, it would have been better than staying here and getting lied to. Murphy can say all that he wants but I know that he'll only ever care about one thing, himself. He's proven that time and time again. Why did I ever think he would care about me? He was only using me as a pawn, and I fell for it hook, line, and sinker!

"Wait just a minute." Murphy suddenly says, breaking me out of my thoughts. "I remember this!" He continues while walking up the front stairs to a big building. "The Museum of Progress. Expo 74. Wait till you see. There's all kinds of cool futuristic stuff that we can use." Murphy finishes excitedly.

We enter the building, but inside is a total dump. "What happened here?" Murphy says sadly, looking around."

"Looters," I explain, causing his face to go cold.

"Well, that's progress for you." He says before we climb the stairs. Once up there, we get attacked by and Ender and I have to shoot him, though afterward Murphy walks over to me and puts his hand on my lower back. 

"You did good babe, there was nothing we could have done." He says, then walks us both over to the large window. 

"Now, let the new future begin!


End file.
